wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Nadzwyczajne przygody pana Antifera/I/09
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Nadzwyczajne przygody pana Antifera Podczas, gdy pan Antifer poddawał się wpływowi tak bezgranicznej wesołości, w całym domu nie było nikogo oprócz Nanon. Eliza i Julian wyszli na miasto, w celu załatwienia sprawunków, po które wysłała ich Nanon, i wracali właśnie w tej chwili, gdy z domu wuja wychodzili dwaj nieznajomi mężczyźni. Eliza i Julian spoglądali za nimi zdziwieni, tem bardziej, że obydwaj oddalali się, rozmawiając z gniewnem ożywieniem. – Co ci ludzie robili tutaj? odezwała się z ciekawością Eliza. – Mam przeczucie, że musiało się tu przytrafić coś nadzwyczajnego, odpowiedział Julian. I oboje z pośpiechem weszli do sieni; tu zdumienie ich spotęgowało się jeszcze bardziej, gdy usłyszeli hałas i śpiew na pierwszem piętrze. Słowa piosenki brzmiały tak głośno i donośnie, że echo jej rozchodziło się aż po wałach. – Czyżby wuj stracił zmysły? szepnęła przerażona Eliza. – Być może, że nieustanne zajęcie się tą długością geograficzną spowodowało w głowie wuja jakieś zboczenie umysłowe, dodał również cicho Julian. – O, Boże! szkaradne miliony, jeśliby się miały stać powodem tak okropnej choroby! rzekła z westchnieniem Eliza. – Co to się stało, moja ciotko? zapytał Julian, wchodząc do kuchni. – Wuj tańczy, odparła Nanon. – Ale cóż znowu, sufit drży, czyżby wuj był taki ciężki? – Nie, nie wuj, tylko Trégomain. – Jakto, Tregomain także tańczy? – Naturalnie, przecież nie chciałby się sprzeciwiać naszemu wujowi, odezwała się Eliza. Wszyscy troje weszli na pierwsze piętro, aby się naocznie przekonać, co się tam dzieje, i w istocie, patrząc na szalone skoki pana Antifera, można było mniemać, że dostał pomięszania zmysłów. Tańcząc, śpiewał na całe gardło: „Mam już, mam, upragnioną długość!” A poczciwy Trégomain, czerwony, zadyszany, jakby miał już dostać ataku apopleksyi, powtarzał za nim: „Tak, tak, posiadł już upragnioną długość!” Tu myśl nagła, jak błyskawica, rozjaśniła umysł Juliana. Teraz zrozumiał, kto byli ci dwaj nieznajomi, którzy wychodzili z domu jego wuja; zapewne jeden z nich był owym upragnionym posłem Kamylk-Paszy. Młodzieniec pobladł trochę i, chwytając za połę pana Antifera, zapytał: – Mój wuju, czy dowiedziałeś się o długości geograficznej? – Dowiedziałem się, mój siostrzeńcze! – Dowiedział się, szepnął nawpół żywy Trégomain. I upadł na krzesło, które, nie mogąc unieść takiego ciężaru, złamało się nagle. W kilka chwil później, gdy pan Antifer odetchnął nieco swobodniej, Eliza, Julian i Nanon dowiedzieli się o wszystkiem: o wczorajszem jego spotkaniu z Ben-Omarem i o usiłowaniach notaryusza, chcącego wyłudzić od niego list Kamylk-Paszy, o treści testamentu i dokładnej wiadomości o długości geograficznej, która określała położenie wysepki, gdzie znajdowały się ukryte skarby… Pan Antifer potrzebował się tylko schylić, aby je zgarnąć. – Mój wuju, odezwał się Julian, skoro pan Antifer skończył swoje opowiadanie, teraz, gdy ci ludzie wiedzą, gdzie się znajduje gniazdko, w którem się kryją takie bogactwa, wykopią je z pewnością pierwej, niż wuj! – Nie wydawaj tak porywczego sądu, mój siostrzeńcze! zawołał pan Antifer, wzruszając ramionami. Czy mniemasz, że jestem tak ograniczony, iż oddałem im w ręce klucz od tej szkatuły? – Ma się rozumieć, że nie, potwierdził Gildas Trégomain. – Od szkatuły, która zawiera majątek, wynoszący sto milionów? ciągnął dalej pan Antifer, wymawiając z rozkoszą wyraz miliony. Mniemał, że ta wiadomość przyjęta zostanie okrzykami zapału i radości, ale omylił się bardzo. Doprawdy podziwienie jego nie miało granic. Jakto deszcz złota, brylantów i drogich kamieni, którego pozazdrościłaby Danae, spływał niespodzianie pod ten dach ubogi, a rodzina jego nie zdawała się być z tego tak bardzo uszczęśliwioną, podczas gdy on o mało zmysłów nie postradał z radości. Po wygłoszeniu przez pana Antifera wiadomości o milionach, głęboka, lodowata cisza zaległa pokój. – Cóż to! zawołał pan Antifer, spoglądając z najwyższem zdumieniem kolejno na siostrę, Juliana, Elizę i przyjaciela, dlaczego macie takie chmurne i niezadowolone miny? Pomimo to fizyognomie obecnych nie rozpromieniły się bynajmniej. – Jakto! mówił dalej pan Antifer, oznajmiam wam, że jestem bogaty, jak Krezus, że będę miał tyle złota, ile go nie posiada nawet żaden nabab, a wy nie cieszycie się z tego i żadne z was nawet mnie nie uściskało. Milczenie było jedyną odpowiedzią na przemowę pana Antifera. – No, i cóż ty na to, Nanon? zaczął znowu. – Piękny to dostatek, mój bracie, odpowiedziała Nanon. – Dostatek! podchwycił z żywością pan Antifer. A czy wiecie, że, posiadając taką fortunę, możnaby tracić po trzykroć sto tysięcy dziennie. Czy i ty, Elizo, nazywasz to tylko dostatkiem? – Mój Boże! odparła młoda dziewczyna, zdaje mi się, ze nie trzeba posiadać tylu bogactw, aby…. – Znam tę zwrotkę, przerwał niecierpliwie pan Antifer. Bogactwo nie daje szczęścia! Czy i ty jesteś tego samego zdania, młody panie kapitanie? dodał wuj, zwracając się do siostrzeńca. – Podług mego zdania, odpowiedział Julian, ów Egipcyanin powinien był przekazać ci, mój wuju, i tytuł paszy; cóż bowiem znaczą takie bogactwa bez tytułu? – Hm!… Hm!… Jakby to ładnie brzmiało: Antifer-Pasza, odezwał się Trégomain. – Czy masz ochotę drwić ze mnie? krzyknął z gniewem pan Antifer. – Cóż znowu, mój przyjacielu, odpowiedział Trégomain. Jeżeli ty cieszysz się ze swoich stu milionów, ja ci po milion razy winszuję i cieszę się również z całego serca. W istocie dlaczego rodzina przyjęła tak obojętnie wiadomość o bogactwach? Powodem tej obojętności była serdeczna miłość rodzinna, która silnymi węzłami łączyła to małe kółko. Nawet Trégomain, który nie należał do rodziny, był także zasmucony. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że poszukiwanie skarbów oderwie na długo od domu wuja i siostrzeńca, a chociaż wuj gderał i gniewał się często, Julian był często zajęty, Eliza myślała ze smutkiem, jak jej brakować ich będzie. Wiedziała, że Julian i wuj będą podróżowali, ale sądziła, że nie tak długo i nie tak daleko. Trégomain, chcąc zbadać zamiary pana Antifera, odezwał się w te słowa: – Przypuśćmy, mój przyjacielu, że odnajdziesz te miliony…. – Dlaczego mówisz, przypuśćmy?… – No, to powiem, że już je posiadłeś. Ale w takim razie, co człowiek tak skromny i niewymagający, jak ty, robić będzie z takiemi bogactwy? – Robić będę to, co mi się będzie podobało! odpowiedział oschle pan Antifer. – Sądzę, że nie kupisz całego miasteczka Saint-Malo…. – Kupię całe Saint-Malo, Saint-Servan i Dinard, jeżeli mi przyjdzie do głowy podobna fantazya; kupię nawet tę śmieszną rzeczkę la Rance, która ma wtenczas tylko wodę, gdy ją zasili przypływ morza. Pan Antifer wiedział, że tą przymówką obrazi dawnego właściciela statku Piękna Amelia, który na falach ładnej rzeki Rance spędził ze dwadzieścia lat życia. – Niech i tak będzie, nie sprzeczam się z tobą, odparł z niezadowoleniem Trégomain. Ale pomimo to, że będziesz miał tak wielki majątek, nie zjesz ani jednego kawałka więcej, nie wypijesz ani jednego kieliszka więcej nad to, ile ci apetyt pozwoli, chyba że kupisz sobie jeszcze jaki dodatkowy żołądek…. – Kupię sobie to, co mi się spodoba, a jeśli mi się ktoś będzie sprzeciwiał, roztrwonię moje sto milionów i nie dam nic nikomu, ani Elizie, ani Julianowi. – Mniejsza o to, miała ochotę powiedzieć Eliza, ale powstrzymała się na szczęście, a pan Antifer, ochłonąwszy nieco z gniewu, dodał już spokojniej: – Nie mówię przecież, że tak uczynię napewno, wiem, że będziecie mi posłuszni… Julian pojedzie ze mną…. – Otóż to największa bieda! zawołało dziewczę. – No, no, nie tak wielka, odparł pan Antifer; gdy zdobędę miliony, ty poślubisz księcia, a Julian księżniczkę. Muszę tylko poszukać pięknych nazwisk w kalendarzu Gothona. Chciał powiedzieć Gotha, lecz przekręcił nazwę, a widząc, że i tem nie rozchmurzył czoła obecnych, rozgniewał się nanowo i oznajmił, że pragnie pozostać sam i nie chce widzieć nikogo aż do obiadu. Gildas Trégomain uważał za właściwe nie sprzeciwiać mu się dłużej, i wszyscy zeszli na dół, aby się swobodnie naradzić nad wypadkami, które następowały po sobie tak szybko i niespodziewanie. Eliza rozpłakała się szczerze. – Mój Boże! mój Boże! powtarzała, Julian musi odjechać! Kiedy my się znowu zobaczymy? – Nie płacz, Elizo, pocieszał ją poczciwy Trégomain, nie lubię patrzeć na łzy, trzeba przecież być odważną; brat nie może ciągle być obok ciebie. – Widzę, mój przyjacielu, że te bogactwa zawróciły głowę wujowi, odpowiedziała ze łzami młoda dziewczyna. – Tak, tak, nie inaczej, potwierdziła Nanon, gdy mój brat uczepi się jakiej myśli, nic mu jej z głowy nie wybije. Julian milczał długo, a wreszcie w te odezwał się słowa: – Jestem pełnoletni i mógłbym się opierać wujowi, mógłbym nie jechać, ale czy tak, czy owak, długo przecież w domu siedzieć nie mogę bezczynnie. Muszę na chleb zarabiać, a czy mam popłynąć dalej lub bliżej, to już chyba wszystko jedno… pocóż mam się wujowi sprzeciwiać? – Otóż nie! zawołała Eliza, nie wszystko jedno. – Julian ma słuszność, rzekł Trégomain, lepiej być w zgodzie z wujem. – O! przecież mi nie idzie o te miliony! zawołała z żywością Eliza. – Ani mnie, dodał Julian, ale jakże puścić wuja samego w taką odległą i niebezpieczną podróż? – Dobrze powiedziałeś, mój chłopcze, rzekł Trégomain – Na poszukiwanie tych milionów zejdzie wujowi bardzo wiele czasu, dodał Julian. – Więc musimy się rozłączyć na tak długo! zawołała Eliza. – Naturalnie, że na długo, odpowiedział Julian, ale cóż robić! – Niegodziwi posłowie tego niegodziwego paszy, mruknęła Nanon. Szkoda, że ich nie odpędziłam miotłą; nie mielibyśmy w tej chwili takiego zmartwienia! – Gdyby się nie byli porozumieli z wujem dziś, porozumieliby się byli trochę później, rzekł Julian. Ben-Omar jest także interesowany w tej sprawie, nie pozostawiłby zatem wuja w spokoju. – Więc wuj naprawdę wyjedzie? zapytała Eliza. – Ma się rozumieć, skoro się dowiedział o położeniu wysepki, odezwał się Gildas Trégomain. – Ja będę mu towarzyszył, rzekł stanowczo Julian, będę nad nim czuwał, aby mu się nie przytrafiło co złego. Gdy będę widział, że poszukiwania na nic się nie zdadzą, nakłonię go do powrotu. – Masz słuszność, mój chłopcze, potwierdził Trégomain. – Wuj, zajęty jedynie myślą pozyskania tych skarbów, narażałby się na Bóg wie jakie niebezpieczeństwa. Eliza milczała zasmucona; czuła w głębi duszy, że Julian dobrze i szlachetnie postąpi, towarzysząc wujowi w tej niebezpiecznej podróży, ale przykro jej było, że musiała rozstawać się z bratem. Julian pocieszał ją, jak mógł. – Będę często pisywał do ciebie i do ciotki, mówił, zobaczysz, jak wiele ciekawych rzeczy dowiesz się z moich listów. Pan Trégomain będzie was tu pocieszał. – I owszem, dodał Trégomain, będę wam opowiadal o podróżach, jakie odbywałem na moim statku wzdłuż brzegów rzeki Rance. Zapewne nie słyszałaś tego nigdy? – Nie, odparła Eliza. – To ci je opowiem, rzekł Trégomain, który nie śmiałby był o tem mówić w obecności pana Antifera. Są to bardzo ciekawe zdarzenia. Zobaczysz, czas zejdzie nam prędko, ani się spostrzeżemy, jak Julian powróci z wujem i z milionami…. – Trégomain!.. Trégomain!… Dał się w tej chwili słyszeć głos pana Antifera, na którego dźwięk zadrżeli wszyscy. – Antifer mnie woła, odezwał się Gildas Trégomain. – Co on może chcieć od was? zapytała Nanon. – W głosie wuja nie znać gniewu, rzekła Eliza. – W istocie, dodał Julian, zdaje mi się, że jest tylko zniecierpliwiony. – No, czy idziesz, Trégomain? zawołał znowu pan Antifer. – Idę… idę… odpowiedział Trégomain i za chwilę schody z trzaskiem zaczęły się uginać pod ciężarem jego ciała. Pan Antifer oczekiwał go we drzwiach, które starannie zamknął za nim. Potem pociągnął go do stołu, na którym rozłożony był atlas. Mapa wyobrażała dwie półkule na powierzchni płaskiej. Pan Antifer podał przyjacielowi cyrkiel. – Weź to, rzekł. – Ten cyrkiel? – No tak, odpowiedział przerywanym głosem pan Antifer. Słuchaj, chciałem wyszukać na mapie tą wysepkę… no, wiesz… tą wysepkę z milionami…. – I nie znalazłeś jej? zapytał z tajemnem zadowoleniem Trégomain. – Któż ci to powiedział? odparł z gniewem pan Antifer. Dlaczegóżby ta wysepka nie miała istnieć? – A zatem znalazłeś ją na mapie? Ona jest? – Czy jest?.. Ma się rozumieć, że musi być. Ale ja jestem tak rozdrażniony, ręka mi drży… cyrkiel wypada mi z dłoni… Nie mogę go prowadzić po mapie… – Więc chcesz, abym ja nim kierował, mój przyjacielu? – Jeżeli jesteś do tego zdolny…. – O! co też ty mówisz, odparł z urazą Trégomain. Czyż to co tak bardzo trudnego? – No, dla żeglarza z rzeki Rance każda rzecz jest trudna!.. Ale zresztą spróbuj… zobaczymy… Trzymaj dobrze cyrkiel i prowadź go po linii pięćdziesiątego czwartego południka, a raczej pięćdziesiątego piątego, ponieważ wysepka znajduje się na pięćdziesiątej siódmej minucie. Cyfry długości i szerokości geograficznej pomięszały się w głowie poczciwego Trégomain. – Pięćdziesiąt siedem stopni i pięćdziesiąt cztery minut? powtórzył, szeroko otwierając oczy. – Ależ nie!.. niedołęgo! krzyknął pan Antifer. – To zupełnie przeciwnie! No, uważaj i zaczynaj twe poszukiwania. Gildas Trégomain oparł cyrkiel w zachodniej stronie mapy. – Ależ nie tam! krzyknął jego przyjaciel. Na wschód od południka paryskiego! Czy słyszysz, na wschód! Łajany i strofowany w ten sposób Trégomain, nie był w stanie nic zrobić; przed oczyma latały mu jakby płatki, na czoło występowały grube krople potu, a cyrkiel drżał mu w dłoni. – Poszukajżesz, gdzie się znajduje pięćdziesiąty piąty południk! wołał z gniewnem uniesieniem pan Antifer. Prowadź od góry mapy i zejdź aż do miejsca, gdzie napotkasz dwudziestą czwartą linię równoległą! – Dwudziestą czwartą linię równoległą, powtórzył ze drżeniem Trégomain. – Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa! zawołał pan Antifer, punkt, w którym się skrzyżują te dwie cyfry, wskaże nam istnienie wysepki…. – Tak, wysepki, szepnął, jak echo, Trégomain. – No, prowadzisz cyrkiel na dół? – Prowadzę…. – Ależ zadaleko, idź w górę teraz! W istocie Trégomain tak stracił przytomność, że nawet nie wiedział, czego powinien szukać. Był jeszcze bardziej pomięszany, niż pan Antifer. Nerwy obydwóch drżały tak, jak struny kontrabasu, podczas zakończenia hucznej uwertury. Pan Antifer o mało zmysłów nie postradał ze złości. Gdy nieco ochłonął, otworzył drzwi i zawołał znowu: – Julianie! Julianie!… Młody kapitan zjawił się natychmiast. – Czego sobie życzysz, mój wuju? – Julianie, w którem miejscu znajduje się wysepka Kamylk-Paszy? – W miejscu, gdzie długość i szerokość geograficzna krzyżują się ze sobą…. – No, to szukaj! rzekł pan Antifer, jakby mówił do wyżła. Brakowało tylko, żeby dodał: – Szukaj i przynieś! Julian nie pytał o nic więcej, ujął cyrkiel pewną ręką i zaczął go prowadzić po mapie. – Mów, co spotykasz po drodze! rzekł pan Antifer. – Dobrze, wuju, odpowiedział Julian i tak mówić zaczął: – Ziemia Franciszka Józefa. – Dobrze. – Morze Barentz. – Dobrze! – Nowa Ziemia. – Dalej? – Morze… morze… – Potem? – Przebywam jezioro Aral. – Idź dalej! – Mijam Chiwę i Turkestan. – Czy już dochodzimy do celu? – Prawie! Teraz napotykam Herat w Persyi. – Dochodzisz już do oznaczonego miejsca? – Tak, Maskat na południowo-wschodnim krańcu Arabii…. – Maskat! zawołał pan Antifer, pochylając się nad mapą. – Maskot! powtórzył Trégomain, który źle usłyszał nazwę. – Nie Maskot, tylko Maskat! krzyknął pan Antifer, pochylając się nad uchem swego przyjaciela. W istocie skrzyżowanie pięćdziesiątego piątego południka z dwudziestą czwartą linią równoległą, wypadało na miejscu, należącem do Maskatu, w tej części cieśniny Ormudzkiej, która tworzy wejście do zatoki Perskiej, oddzielającej Arabię od Persyi. Było to określenie, uczynione jedynie w przybliżeniu, oznaczone dopiero przez stopnie, ale nie przez minuty łukowe. – Więc to w Maskacie, Julianie? – Tak, mój wuju, mniej więcej o sto kilometrów odległości. – Nie możesz mi udzielić dokładniejszego określenia? – Owszem, mój wuju. – Spiesz się, Julianie, wszak widzisz, że umieram z niecierpliwości! Julian wziął cyrkiel i, licząc minuty długości i szerokości geograficznej, zdołał określić miejsce, gdzie powinna się znajdować wysepka, z taką dokładnością, że pomyłka co do odległości, nie mogła być większa, jak ze trzy kilometry. – No, i cóż? zapytał pan Antifer. – Przekonałem się, że wysepka nie leży właściwie na terytoryum Maskatu; znajduje się ona nieco dalej na wschód w zatoce Oman…. – Tego można się było domyśleć, odezwał się pan Antifer. – A to jakim sposobem? zapytał Trégomain. – Takim, że wyspa nie może znajdować się na lądzie stałym, tylko na morzu, ty, tępa głowo! odparł z pogardą pan Antifer. Trégomain nic nie odpowiedział na tę przymówkę. – Jutro rozpoczniemy przygotowania do podróży, rzekł pan Antifer. – Dobrze, odpowiedział Julian. – Dowiemy się, czy niema przypadkiem w Saint-Malo jakiego okrętu, odpływającego do Port-Said. – Tak będzie najlepiej, ponieważ nie mamy czasu do stracenia, a droga jest daleka. – Nie bój się, nie ukradną mi mojej wyspy. – Naturalnie, trzebaby być na to bardzo przebiegłym człowiekiem, odezwał się Trégomain. Pan Antifer, usłyszawszy tę uwagę, wzruszył znowu pogardliwie ramionami. – Pojedziesz ze mną, Julianie, rzekł. – Naturalnie, mój wuju! – I ty, Trégomain? – Ja? zawołał zdumiony Trégomain. – Ma się rozumieć, że ty, dodał pan Antifer takim akcentem, że Trégomain nie ośmielił się opierać. Westchnął tylko, przypomniawszy sobie, że obiecał pocieszać dwie osamotnione kobiety.